Kunoichi no Monogatori
by Kawayi-chan
Summary: What happens when you happen to be Orochimaru's daughter and join the Akatsuki?  Can a 13 year old really fit in with the missing nins that is if she survives the entry test? Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I really no what Angst means
1. Akai me: Crimson eyes

Reviews are as welcome as hot spanish guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~Akai Me~ Red Eyes<p>

"You are the first."

The white haired boy turned around and a silhouette rose form a deep bow. She thrust her head back to reveal a young face surrounded with short black hair. She grinned her face shadowed by low bangs and heavy eye make up, and respectfully retread, scuttling back out of the training room, into a torched lit hallway. The girl pulled up her ankle length dress to her upper thighs and began running down the hall until she broke into the broad day light.

She was amidst overgrown bushes and sky tall trees. The forest she had appeared in seemed to be an endless sea of different shades of green and brown.

"Let's go, Kiriiyu we have no time to waste," she focused on the figure who had spoken. The silver haired man added before breaking into a run.

"Where will we meet them, Kabuto chan?" The man answered with a sigh.

"It's only been half an hour, if we hurry, we might arrive this night."

"Then why are we going this way? I checked on father's maps, there is nothing in this direction, not for at least three days."

"And you think they would let anyone have a plan of their _secret_ hideout_,_" Kiriiyu ignored the sarcasm that oozed out of his voice.

"Then how come you know it?" She countered.

"You talk too much. Keep it up and they'll kill you," she opened her mouth to taunt him but fear muted her.

All morning, they ran through the green of the forest, jumping from branch to branch and even when Kiriiyu got hungry, Kabuto just threw her an energy bar; they stopped for nothing. It was dark when Kabuto finally stopped, jumping back too solid ground. Kiriiyu followed closely. "Who will we be meeting?" Her voice broke the moon lit night's silence.

"We won't be meeting anyone. You will." Her eyes widened.

"You're not going to leave me alone here, right?"

"They asked for you." She grabbed Kabuto's arm with all her might, slightly tearing the fabric.

"Father said you had to protect me, no matter what. You cannot leave me in the middle of a forest. What if- What if they kill me-?"

"Then you'll die," Kabuto grinned.

"Don't leave me… Father told me they were dangerous, that is why you were going to be with me. You can't leave- take me with you…" her grasp tightened.

"And yet he ordered me to leave you here," he shrugged her off. Before he disappeared into the blackness of the night he said, "Don't call him 'father'. Do not associate yourself with him. Why do you think he gave you up so easily? You are nothing in his eyes."

She looked around, seeing only shades of yellow, trying to spot a silent form that only existed in her paranoia. She sat down on the massive boulder, which creaked and moved slightly to the side. She stood up and looked again at the fissure that had formed. She slit her hands through the cracks and pulled the two sides apart. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue and then the cold from a kunai plastered to her throat. "You're scaring her," said another blue body appeared on a yellow stream. Her phobia of the unknown over took her body. She ripped the forehead protector form her eyes and nervously looked around her.

A man was staring down at her. His eyes glimmered. They were a particular shade of red: blood red. Three black spots in the form of filled in sixes that seemed painted in those seas of blood. "Looks like you've missed one. Apart from your brother, I mean." The man who spoke up was perched on a branch. He joined the other man that still undressed her with his stare. The only man to have spoken wore an orange mask with a swirl pattern and only one hole for his right eye. The orange mask approached Kiriiyu's face, so close, Kiriiyu could hear him breath. "Do you know who I am?" The orange mask asked.

"She's just a child. She couldn't possibly know." The red-eyed man answered in her place.

"It is an honour to meet the great Uchiha Madara and the prodigious Uchiha Itachi," Kiriiyu mumbled, transfixed by the blood red eyes that searched her own.

"She is in fact a child, but do not forget who her teacher was. Don't underestimate the knowledge Orochimaru's apprentices have," The orange mask lectured the man who still held the kunai to Kiriiyu's throat.

"What is so important about this child? Anyone can be taught the history of Konoha." He averted his blood red eyes to look at the orange masked man.

"You haven't noticed?" The masked man chuckled.

Kiriiyu was standing in the middle of a forest. Tired form running all day, she could not bother pushing away the kunai that threatened her life. Two other men stood beside her, one examining her closely. Having recomposed herself, she buried her fear and began her rehearsed introduction, "My name is Kiriiyu. I come from the sound village. I am Orochimaru's sole daughter, whom he sent to work for this," she pulled her sleeves up and pointed to the ring poised on her right thumb.

"Noticed what?"

"You can't recognise your own blood flowing though her veins? She's as much of an Uchiha as you are." At those words, Kiriiyu's face turned to stone and she whispered through her teeth,

"I am not an Uchiha."

"She doesn't have the sharingan. She might as well be from any where."

"Really, is that how it seems? She's not only an Uchiha and she also has two blood limits."

Kiriiyu looked around the forest. She saw through it. Her hand blurred as she joined her hands and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a spacious spinning candle lit room whose walls were made of unpolished rock of a dull brown shade. A cringing sound irritated her ears. Only when she had regained her balance did she recognise the noise to be her own screams and the pain flashed through her skull and her eyes flared. She crawled into the far corner of the room. She shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the dim yet harmful light. A hand reached for her, helping her up.

"You see, she is an Uchiha. Only a sharingan bearer could have gotten out of that jutsu," the voice came from behind the orange mask.

Kiriiyu searched blindly around the room for someone, anyone. She fell to her knees and began crawling on the floor.

"Do you enjoy seeing a blind girl struggle? Give me back my forehead protector." Her anger and pain boiled through her voice.

"A blind girl- why did you bring me here, to see a blind girl?" The red-eyed man asked.

"Blow out the candle," Kiriiyu ordered feebly. Her eyes lost their supernatural glow gained from the light penetrating through her translucent eyelids. "Thank you."

"She's weak," the red-eyed man did not once directly speak to Kiriiyu.

"That's why she is your student now. You will make her stronger."

Kiriiyu did her best to numb the pain and was barely able to muffle her screams. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the same red eyes. They looked into her soul.

"I've seen her before," the man avoided addressing her.

_I've seen you before_, Kiriiyu thought before, blacking out in his arms. She fainted in his arms as she had done a long time ago. These red eyes, haunting her to her very memories.


	2. Kazoku: Family

Excuse any Japanese mistakes but I am still learning and I am trying to make the story as authentic as possible.

The number in the brackets correspond to defenitions at the bottom of the chapter.

Reviews are as welcome as hot spanish guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ~Kazoku~ Family<p>

The bustling and scurrying of the shoppers in the market disoriented the lost child. She looked around for one face that would not be the one of a stranger. She could barely see where she was going; she was the quarter in size of any one in the busy traffic. She could feel hands pushing her to the side, guiding her further into the mayhem of the village. This time, when she looked up to see her father's face, all she saw was the glimmering police sign. She trekked through the crowd until it dissipated and stood alone in front of the police station's glass doors. She turned around and through her pitch-black bangs, squinted at the setting sun.

"Are you lost little girl," a boy asked her. She examined him with a worried frown. He was clearly older than her but with the same dark black hair. He wore a black shirt with the same emblem imprinted behind the police insignia and wore an easy smile. Even tough he seemed friendly, the child felt the need to reserve herself; her father had warned her many times not to speak to strangers. She held her tongue and cast her look to the ground. "What's your name?" He tried to revive the conversation with the petite girl. She hesitated to answer.

"…Kiriiyu…" He smiled at the answer. "What's yours?"

"My name is Itachi. Well you have pretty eyes, Kiriiyu. Where are your parents?" Her eyes watered and she started sniffling.

"I don't know I lost them…" she answered between sobs.

"Its okay, my father works in the police, we'll get you back to your family," he extend his arm towards her. She looked at the inviting hand for a good moment before deciding that he was relatively safe and thrusting both hers in the air indicating that she wanted to 'be picked up'. When he pulled her into the air, she relaxed; sighed and blacked out with fatigue to the rhythmic steps he took as he walked home.

When he reached the red fan painted walls, he knew he was home. As they entered the wooden house, he removed their shoes. He went about his usual routine: he called out that he was home, walked to the kitchen, he greeted his mother who inquired him about the child but he immediately waved the question away saying he would explain later. He walked down a corridor that led to a garden. He made a turn and was now in front of his father's meditation room that he would sometimes use to receive visitors. He kneeled in front of the sliding paper door and listened for any sign of a visitor; a sign to know whether he should or should not enter. When he heard no ushered words or shuffling sandals on the tatami(1) floor, he gripped the side of the door pulling it an inch open. "Otou(2) san?" he called out his father. There was a long silence before he heard his father's deep voice answer,

"I am having a meeting. We'll talk later, Itachi." The boy bowed but before he had shut the door, he perceived the visitors eyes. They were a soulless black, dulled by the insomnia that was visible in his bloodshot eyes.

"Nii(3) chan, nii chan, nii chan Are you going to teach me a new technique? You promised! Are you?" Itachi heard, his brother running towards him.

"Not now, I'm busy" his young brother noticed the child for the first time.

"What about father-?" Itachi interrupted him by grasping his hand before his brother could open the door. With a sudden movement, Kiriiyu shifted in Itachi's arms, awaking.

"Ohayou(4)," Itachi's brother saluted her. Itachi put Kiriiyu back on her feet. His brother extended his arm with amicability that Kiriiyu shunned as she grasped Itachi's leg in a tight protective hug. Itachi let a small smile creep up and lightly shoved Kiriiyu towards his brother, saying,

"It's okay that's my otouto(5), Sasuke." Kiriiyu looked up to see his trusty face before reluctantly shaking the young boy's hand. The boy smiled and offered to show her a technique he had seen his brother do. "Don't, you might get hurt." The boy grimaced at the comment but smiled as he thought up of a new plan.

"Let's play ninja!" Kiriiyu beamed at the idea, letting Sasuke guide her to the garden where they each took clumsy poses.

"Reizaa saakasu(6)," Kiriiyu shouted as she formed hand signs.

Itachi gaped in disbelief. Had this little girl performed a jutsu of a jounin level? He watched in awe as she released her chikara(7), extended it in the form of electric whips and lashed his little brother. Itachi woke form the trance that had captured him and finally noticed his brother's screams of agony. He realised how outmatched his brother was, especially since he had yet to enter the Ninja Academy. "You lose!" A voice erupted from under the staircase that led to the garden. An exact copy of Kiriiyu, with the same blue dress, the same single ponytail and same twinkling dark fuchsia eyes, jumped over to Sasuke and Kiriiyu. Itachi's eyes glimmered with a red tint as he examined the new comer. _She's not a clone_, he thought. The little twin marched towards Kiriiyu and pointed triumphantly at her, "Nee(8) san, I've won!" Kiriiyu looked at her copy with a quizzical look.

"Where were you and chichi(9) san?" Kiriiyu asked.

"What do you mean where were we? I thought we were playing hide and seek," Kiriiyu's sister enlightened her.

"Wait, so you weren't lost?" Itachi cut in.

"I forgot… but now that I found you, I win!" Kiriiyu happily cheered.

"No! It's not fair, you gave up…" Kiriiyu's sister sulked.

"Kiriiyu, Yuki! It's time to go," The man that had occupied Itachi's father came out of the meditating room with a wistful look. Both twins ran up the staircase to embrace their father.

"Can't they stay longer?" Sasuke pleaded the tired man.

"Sasuke, I'm sure they are very busy. Don't trouble them." Itachi solemnly said. He then allowed his curiosity to stop the man in his tracks, "But, may I ask, where did your ojou(10) san learn those jutsu?" He inquired about the child.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My daughter knows no jutsu-," he started drowsily.

"I saw chichi do it and I copied!" Kiriiyu answered for herself.

"Nii chan, see even she gets to learn jutsu. When are you going to teach me?" Sasuke joined the conversation.

"Kiriiyu, this is an adult conversation, don't interrupt us," the man reprimanded his daughter.

"Sorry… Bye Itachi chan, Sasuke chan!" She waved at the brothers, leaving Itachi with an unanswered question.

"Shibaraku desu ne(11)," Kiriiyu thought the same. They remembered where they had met. "I thought you said you said Orochimaru was your father… What happened to your family?"

"My family... It has been a long time since I have heard that word. Kazoku(12)…" Kiriiyu pondered at the word that now held no meaning to her. "He is my father; he adopted me."

"Very generous of him…" Itachi continued examining her.

"When you two are done catching up, get to the base, we'll test her with the rest of the Akatsuki members."

"I thought that was the test…" Kiriiyu looked slightly confused.

"That was just making sure that you were, actually, an Uchiha." The orange masked man said before disappearing in a black swirl.

"What about your family- your brother?"

"I'm waiting for him to get stronger."

"Another dysfunctional family…" Itachi gave her a questioning look. "You must have been pretty mad to kill your whole family. If I had the chance to have a family I wouldn't have done such a thing…"

"You speak as though you had no family; you wouldn't understand…"

"I have no family and you didn't even try to explain."

"We are going to be late…" He avoided the subject and began a sprint towards the base.

The endless greenery drifted into remembrance, Kazoku. When was the last time they were all together, her family.

Her father…

Her sister…

She remembered the sorely blurred archived memories. Her real father's face focused from its mirage-like fuzziness and a smile shot up, covering his wrinkled with worries paternal face. His wrinkled seemed to disappear for a moment and the worries that plagued Kiriiyu's mind faded like a long forgotten nightmare. Brandishing a dirty brown bag, which emitted 'clinging' noises, he ushered her and her sister into a small restaurant, a rare occasion. They ate to their fill with the 30 ryo they had.

All her worries disappearing, she drifted into real childhood letting her sister drag her to a park where they would play until nightfall. Her father brought them home to their small tent, in the outskirts of town. She entered the tent, her eyes heavy with fatigue and settle in a dreamless sleep.

A grey veil seeped into the tent, clinging to its ceiling, provoking a fit of cough from Yuki. Kiriiyu awake at the sudden sound in the silenced forest. The fire outside the tent seemed to have set the very sky ablaze. She opened the tent, unzipping with frenzy and was sent back a few steps from the pain that travelled down her hand. She held up her burned hand, and then looked at her sister who was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. She spotted a water bottle and poured its contents onto her blanket before lifting her sister, onto her back, with her feeble arms and then enveloping the two of them with the protective cover. She ran.

She stopped when a calm stream presented its self before her. She put down her sister and looked at the mirror image of herself. Yuki was breathing, even if she was taking shallow breaths, rasped with death's chokehold, she was breathing. Reassure of her sister's safety, she ran back into the dark of the forest. Following the trace of smoke, she edged towards the campsite. She reached the burning tent- and stopped. She depictured her father's contorted body, burned to dark black sand paper.

"Chi…chi…" she whispered a call even she could not hear.

His hands were twisted around a daggered that had punctured his stomach, drenched in dark red dried blood. Black ashes arose into the pitch-black night.

She walked down the stream, each step heavier than the last with nausea. A breeze lifted her hair, bringing along the acrid smell of death. Her back arched and the reflexive bile dripped down her lips. She fell onto her knees and allowed herself a moment of mourning. There was none to help her anymore, pick her up when ever she fell down. She struggled back onto her feet. She was her own father now, and now she had a child to take care of. She walked back to the stream.

She searched in black night for a silhouette.

"What happened?" Yuki looked franticly around. "Where are we?" she questioned again, having noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. She searched Kiriiyu's face for an explanation, reassurance, "Where's father?" Kiriiyu sighed,

"Sleep, you have to rest." She lay down, quietly crying. Yuki remained speechless, and obeyed the new head of the family. Kiriiyu looked up to the starless sky that mimicked her empty heart and whispered the word, "Kazoku," a now meaningless word.

1 Mat floor

2 Father

3 Older brother

4 Good morning

5 Younger brother

6 Lightning based technique

7 Life force

8 Older sister

9 Father (informal)

10 Daughter

11 Long time no see

12 Family


	3. Rouroni: Failure

Excuse any Japanese mistakes but I am still learning and I am trying to make the story as authentic as possible.

The number in the brackets correspond to defenitions at the bottom of the chapter.

Reviews are as welcome as hot spanish guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 ~Rouroni~ Failure<p>

They stopped in front of a large light brown boulder and Itachi released the barrier. The boulder moved to the side. Kiriiyu fought her heavy eyelids but succumbed to the fatigue that numbed her limbs and she fell into a slumber.

"Is she alive?" A silver haired man probed Kiriiyu with his three-bladed scythe.

"Hum- what?" Kiriiyu woke from her paradisiacal sleep.

"For someone who's about to be tested by the Akatsuki, you're a little too relaxed," said a pale blue tall man Kiriiyu deducted, from the insignia on his forehead protector, to be a ninja from the Mist Village.

"Kiriiyu of the Sound village, get up!" the authority in the command made Kiriiyu jump to her feet. "As your test, you will fight Kisame san."

"Who is-?" The ninja's swinging sword interrupted Kiriiyu. As it crashed down on the asphalt, it formed a crack from which dust vaporised creating a grey cloud. When the cloud had dissipated, Kisame, Kiriiyu's adversary, chuckled,

"You're pretty fast for your age. Are you sure you want to keep that forehead protector in front of your eyes when you're fighting me?" In a blur, he turned around, his sword slicing through the air where Kiriiyu stood. Her image disappeared in a white cloud.

"Why would I not, you're even more blind than I?" She appeared above Kisame, three shiruken in her hand. By the time the metal weapons had left her hand, the Mist ninja had disappeared.

"But how can you aim if you can't see?" Kisame's voice came from behind her. She ducked as she felt the sword disturb the air above her head.

"I wasn't aiming for you, I was checking if that heavy looking sword of yours was an advantage or disadvantage. As in, if it slows you down." She turned on her heel, dodging a blow then throwing a kick at his head, landing it perfectly.

"Konoha Reppuu(1)!"

Kisame took a few steps back, spat out a little blood,

"And your conclusion is?"

"You wouldn't carry a heavy weapon unless you could compensate for it with incredible strength. If not you would keep a clear distance from your opponent at all times. Therefore my conclusion is: you're either saving up chikara for a powerful technique or…" Kiriiyu disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame, "you're just pathetically slow-." Kiriiyu stopped in her sentence. Kisame had caught her ankle in mid air.

"You seem to like using those legs of yours. What happens if you don't have them?" Kisame grinned as he tightened his hold on her ankle. Kiriiyu held back a groan that turned into a scream as Kisame crushed her ankle. "Well?" He threw her to the side. She scrambled onto her left foot and started a series of back flips. When she landed, she put her hands together in hand signs,

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu(2)," said Kiriiyu before she took in a deep breath and exhaling a continuous sea of flame. Kisame countered the fire element technique with his own water-based jutsu,

"Suiton Suijinheki(3)," a wall of water appeared blocking, the intense heat. Kiriiyu let a little smile cover her face. With another succession of hand signs, Kiriiyu paralysed Kisame,

"Kanashibari no Jutsu(4)," Kiriiyu formed two clones, posing her hands on the first so she stood on her hands then she flipped onto the second clones' hands thrusting her higher into the air in a flip and began a powerful spinning kick,

"Konoha Senpuu(5)-!" A hunched bulky man appeared in front of Kisame encasing the blow. The same powerful voice spoke a second time,

"Finish up this fight. Release!" he lifted his hand in a basic jutsu pose and nullified the young ninja's jutsu.

"I was just getting warmed up..."

"If I was fighting her, I would have already won with my beautiful art, um! Because, we, members of the Akatsuki have to be cool, um!" A blond haired boy complained.

"Would you shut the fuck up with your 'art this' and 'art that'!" the silver haired man shouted whilst threatening the blonde haired boy with his scythe.

"Like I was saying, this girl has so little chikara, it wouldn't even be enough snack for Sameheda!"

"If it is chikara you want..." She pulled out two kunai from pouches that hung on either side of her hips and performed a series of hand signs uncommon to a fight; the ones to release. She then lifted the kunai, her arms stretched out. Kisame waited in anticipation. She brought the kunai down to her thighs, piercing her flesh, which created rivers of blood that polled at her feet.

"Interesting..." she heard the red-eyed man whisper. Chikara surged through her body and her broken ankle instantaneously healed. She blurred out of sight, reappearing before Kisame, her foot in the air. Before the natural eye could see, she landed behind him, the sword, a few paces away from her.

"Sameheda is the most evil of the Seven Swords. It sucks up chikara from the opponent and gives it to its current wielder." She gave a small smile, "Yōso no Buyō(6)," she stood with one arm out and the other in a hand sign Kisame had never seen before. She finished with her fingers spread out, palm down. "Lightning." The electricity travelled through the water Kisame had brought with his last jutsu and shocked the blue man. She then started with another series of hand signs. She stretched her arm out, palm up, raising her index and auricular, "Earth." Spikes of rocks shot up from the ground, relentlessly piercing Kisame. Her hands blurred in hand signs a captivated Itachi could recognise as a mixture of basic fire hand signs and odd poses he had never seen. She then put her indexes to her lips and pulled them away, pointing at Kisame. "Fire," she whispered before a sea of flames rushed down towards Kisame.

A charred Kisame picked up Sameheda. In an instant, he was well and pinning down Kiriiyu with his sword. She struggled, in vain, against the heavy instrument. Her chikara drained, she lost consciousness after hearing a phrase she had heard too many times, "That was disappointing..."

1 Taijutsu (Leaf spinning wind)

2 Fire based Ninjutsu (grand fire ball)

3 Water based Ninjutsu (water barrier)

4 Ninjutsu (body freeze)

5 Taijutsu (leaf spinning wind)

6 Dance of the elements


End file.
